User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 7
Here’s the one I know ya’ll were dying for ever since yesterday…enjoy! < Chapter 6 Chapter 7- As soon as they were all told the news, Sibuna all re-assembled in the forest. The first year Anubis students were buzzing about the return of that Jason dude- but Eddie didn’t get it, and he didn’t like it; especially since Patricia seemed the most interested in his appearance. “What’s the big deal?” He asked, in annoyance. “He’s just a teacher.” Eddie attempted to grab Patricia’s phone so she’d quit looking at his picture, but she pulled it away from him. “Jason was not just a teacher,” She answered. “He was also a traitor.” Jerome, who was sitting on a log with Alfie and Fabian, spoke up. “Oh, get over it, Trixie! The dude was dying.” This prompted her to glare at him, and she only got angrier when he added, “You’re only angry because you had a crush on him.” “I did not!” Eddie didn’t like hearing this. Patricia have a crush on someone else? A teacher? Who apparently betrayed her? What was going on? “Someone just tell me who this guy is and why he is so important already! If his return is such a big deal, I’d like to know why.” KT, who was sitting on a rock just nearby, added, “Yeah, I’d like to know too. But I have to admit, he is pretty cute in that picture.” Not her, too. He groaned. “No he isn’t.” Patricia rolled her eyes and leaned back against a tree, crossing her arms stubbornly. “Quit acting so jealous. If you want to know, he helped me for a bit when I was looking for Joy, but then he joined Victor and that was the end of it. Then he vanished. That’s it. ''Besides, you’re only angry because you think I still like him.” At the admission that she had feelings for him at least once, he was annoyed enough to ask, “Well? Do you?” Of course, he knew it wouldn’t be fair to be angry if this crush on that teacher was over and done with- how could he possibly hold something like that against her? But if she still liked him, well, that would be a problem. After already losing her the year before, he didn’t want to have any more riffs in their relationship. “Of course not!” “Good, then stop being so happy over this!” It came out before he realized it, but after it had happened, he realized two things. One, things would only get worse from here, and two, he wasn’t sure if he had ever tried to demand something from Patricia before. He hated himself for saying it, but it was too late now. “Excuse me for being happy that he’s not ''dead. ''Next time I get this sort of news, I’ll be indifferent. Will that work for you?!” Someone cleared their throat, and Eddie realized that everyone else was staring at him and Patricia, and had cleared out much of the room in the clearing just for them to go at it. Embarrassed, he said, “S-sorry, everyone.” “…Well, moving on,” Fabian got up from where he had been sitting near Jerome, and said, “We should figure out why he came back. Maybe it has to do with everything else that has been happening.” Nina, who had been standing just near him, added, “Maybe some of us should go and talk to him. Even if he’s got nothing to do with this, it will be nice to talk to him again. Who wants to go?” “Ooh, I’ll do it!” Amber jumped to her feet. She grabbed Patricia’s arm and started pulling her away from him. “Come on Patricia, let’s go see him!” “Wait, wait, wait, she is not…” Patricia gave him an annoyed look and he realized he had made the same mistake again. Things were just snowballing, it seemed… Then she looked back at Amber with a smile. “I’d love to!” With a glance back at everyone else, she said, “See you all later!” Then the two friends walked off, linking arms. Eddie watched them go, baffled. “What just happened?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, to see Jerome standing behind him. “That, Edison, was your girlfriend going off to see another guy.” Then Jerome chuckled, and patted him. “Keep your fingers crossed, buddy.” “Leave him alone, Jerome,” Mick snapped. Jerome gave him a glare and moved away from Eddie, to confront his rival. “Well, I suppose you can relate to this, can’t you Campbell?” Mick moved closer, hands curled into fists. “And what does that mean, Clarke?” “I think you know.” Eddie saw Fabian moving to go and pull Mick back, and he did the same to Jerome, prompting surprised reactions from both sides. Mick easily broke free from Fabian’s grasp, while Jerome didn’t bother to fight his. However, Mick, didn’t come any closer, and Fabian kept his hand on his shoulder. “Calm down you two,” Said Mara, who was looking worried. “There’s no reason to start a fight.” KT nodded. “They’re all right. Let’s all just calm down, okay?” Eddie noticed she gave him a side glance; she was telling him to calm down, too. Eddie released Jerome at this time. Both he and Mick were taking deep breaths, and they still glared at each-other, but neither made any more moves. “…That’s right,” Willow told them both. “Just do some deep breathing. It’s a very good way to relax. Of course, it also helps to drink a bottle of warm yak’s milk. Trust me. I know.” After that little statement, nobody really knew how to respond, until Alfie simply said, “Well. I don’t think we can top ''this ''meeting for a while.” '''So, things are beginning to heat up. What will Patricia and Amber get out of Jason? What will happen to the relationships from here? And what will happen next? Find out in the next installment of House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre. ' ' Chapters 8 and 9 > ' Category:Blog posts